


Calm

by voculae (northernMagic)



Series: Contrary to popular belief: drabbles from the workplace [12]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Hollywood Medical Science, M/M, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northernMagic/pseuds/voculae
Summary: Q hits 'scan' on Bond's SmartBlood profile. Elevated heart rate and breathing; only to be expected for an agent shut in a room with someone whom they don't know well enough to trust.





	Calm

**Author's Note:**

> Happy wordiest NaNoWriMo to meeeeee

Bond is studying Q, like a cat who is absolutely still but for its twitching tail. Q feels like a bird caught in his gaze, a bird who cannot fly away. Who refuses to. 

Q hits 'scan' on Bond's SmartBlood profile. Elevated heart rate and breathing; only to be expected for an agent shut in a room with someone whom they don't know well enough to trust. Q quells the quiver in his own heart, admonishes himself: he is still a stranger to Bond.

It's been four months. Q wonders if Bond's heart will ever be baseline calm near him.

—

Bond's heart hammers against his ribs. His breathing comes in short, cramped bursts as he tries to contain the quiet grunts of pain, as he tries to be as silent as possible to wait out the change in guard. He had never been the kind for wishes and regrets, but he focuses on this one thought, one image, one man. 

A soft vibration in his ear heralds the comms. "Bond," comes the whisper. "This is Q. Are you bleeding?" 

Bond taps no.

"Are you sure? Your heart rate and breathing has slowed significantly."

Bond has time. He taps: 'It's you.'

**Author's Note:**

> I've retired from writing. Please refrain from leaving concrit on my works.
> 
> Feel free to remix this or any of my other works (with attribution) and drop a link back to me (voculae on tumblr).


End file.
